Force (Hero Datafile)
FORCE (Carl Walker, secret) Clayton Wilson was a graduate student at Empire State University working as a research assistant to scientist Dr. Damon Walters, who developed a prototype device for creating a protective force field. Wilson steals the prototype, creates a battle-suit that incorporates it, and adopts the alias "Force". He then goes on a rampage through New York City until defeated Namor the Sub-Mariner. Force retreats and becomes a professional criminal, working for Justin Hammer in exchange for modifications to his suit. After being defeated by Iron Man Wilson decides to reform. Hammer, however, traps him in his suit and threatens to kill him if he reneges on the agreement. Force flees and Hammer sends henchmen to kill him. Iron Man aids Force in stopping the villains, then lies to the authorities and advises that Wilson was killed in battle. Wilson is provided with the new identity of Carl Walker and employment with a subsidiary of Stark Industries. While working for the US government Force rebuilt his armor and now uses it to combat superpowered villains. Force had also worn the Iron Man armor on at least two separate occasions as a favor to Stark. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions: Iron Legionnaire, Reformed Villain, Research Scientist Power Sets: POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: EMP. For each tech-based target you chose, add a D6 to the doom pool. Roll Energy Blast + doom pool as an attack action against each target. Shutdown Powered Armor. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Force Field. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Force Punch. Spend 1 PP to step up or double Enhanced Strength for your next action. SFX: Unibeam. Step up or double Energy Blast on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown Energy Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown highest-rated power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a Transition Scene. Specialties: Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Milestones: FAVORS TO TONY 1 XP When you use one of your Specialties to create an asset for Tony Stark. 3 XP When you fight alongside Iron Man. 10 XP When you either stress yourself out to save Iron Man/Tony Stark from a threat, or stress out Iron Man/Tony Stark to protect him from himself. THE OLD IDENTITY 1 XP When you encounter someone who knew Clayton Wilson, either as an ally or enemy. 3 XP When you reveal your real identity and criminal past to someone. 10 XP When you make a great personal sacrifice to protect your true identity, or your true identity is revealed to the government. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Iron Legion Category:Stark Industries